With the coming of a mobile Internet era and rapid popularization of an intelligent terminal, a user can enjoy a data service such as online video watching and online shopping by using an intelligent terminal. In this way, mobile data traffic generated by the intelligent terminal explosively increases, which brings unprecedented pressure to a cellular network, where the cellular network may be a communications network such as a network based on a 3rd generation mobile communication technology or a network based on a 4th generation mobile communication technology. In order to relieve pressure of the cellular network, a wireless local area network may be used as a supplement means of the cellular network. The cellular network and the wireless local area network are significantly different in aspects such as a coverage area, bandwidth, and mobility of a network and have a respective and unique advantage. Therefore, the cellular network and the wireless local area network may converge with each other to form a heterogeneous network, so as to achieve complementary advantages, and perform offloading on a data service of the cellular network, that is, one part of a data service of an intelligent terminal may be carried in the cellular network while the other part of the data service may be carried in the wireless local area network. However, currently, in a process of converging the cellular network and the wireless local area network, all data services of the intelligent terminal can be carried only in one network at one moment, for example, after an intelligent terminal accesses a wireless local area network, a data service that is of the intelligent terminal and is carried in a cellular network is disabled accordingly, and all applications such as a browser and a video service access the wireless local area network.
In the prior art, a user may first modify an operating system on a read-only memory (ROM) of an intelligent terminal, and acquire administrator rights of the intelligent terminal, so that after the intelligent terminal accesses a wireless local area network, a data service of a cellular network is not disabled, that is, the intelligent terminal has a network concurrent function. For the intelligent terminal, the cellular network and the wireless local area network may be concurrently used and form a heterogeneous network. Then an OpenFlow switching module and an OpenFlow control module are loaded to a kernel of the operating system of the intelligent terminal according to an OF (openflow) technology. Offloading policy control is performed on a data service of the intelligent terminal by using the OpenFlow control module, that is, one part of the data service of the intelligent terminal is carried in the cellular network, and the other part of the data service is carried in the wireless local area network. However, an intelligent terminal for implementing a heterogeneous network must be a customized intelligent terminal, which lacks generality.